


amour @ andre's

by medusawiththesnekhair



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusawiththesnekhair/pseuds/medusawiththesnekhair
Summary: Adrien, Kagami and Marinette go out to have ice-cream and a couple of unexpected things happenJust a little fluffy adrigaminette one-shot
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	amour @ andre's

Marinette Dupain-Cheng has mixed feelings towards Kagami Tsurugi. First and foremost, she’s one of her closest friends. She’s the definition of ride-or-die. If anyone insulted her, Kagami would be right there with her sword drawn ready to fight them (for example, Lila). Second, she’s dating Adrien Agreste which complicates things when you get to the third point which is that she likes both Kagami and Adrien. It was a curious thing that developed over time, unlike the lightning flash it was for Adrien. It took time and getting to know her and figuring out what made her tick. It took late-night internet searches and realising that it was possible for her to like both of them at the same time. Of course, Marinette never would have guessed that the feelings were mutual.

It happened by chance one day when they were walking to the bakery while Adrien and Kagami were technically supposed to be at fencing. Andre the ice-cream man was set up and they decided to stop to get some ice-cream.

‘What may I get you today? Let’s see, mango for his sunshine-blond hair, and cacao for her eyes.’ He says happily, scooping the ice-cream.

‘And what about Marinette?’ Kagami says indignantly on her behalf/

‘My ice-cream is for sweethearts-’ Andre begins but Kagami cuts him off.

‘Yeah, well, sorry, but we’re not out as sweethearts, we’re out as friends and that includes Marinette.’

‘Three flavours would disrupt the balance, although…’ Andre starts scooping another ice-cream. ‘Gooseberry for his eyes so green, cinnamon for her wit so keen and blueberry for her eyes that gleam.’ He hands over the ice-cream for us to taste.

‘Hey, this is really good! All the flavours balance each other out really well.’ Adrien says.

‘Well, you know what they say, sweethearts who eat at Andre’s stay together. Or friends, in this case, I suppose.’ Andre says. We pay and start wandering away from the cart. 

‘We don’t have to be just friends, you know.’ Kagami says once they’re out of earshot from Andre. Marinette doesn’t answer for a moment, distracted by the design of a woman’s coat further down the street until Kagami’s words sink in.

‘What do you mean, we’re already dating, Kagami.’ Adrien says.

‘No, like the three of us together. Because I really like you Adrien, but I also like Marinette.’ Marinette blushes at that, ‘And Adrien, I know you like Marinette as more than a friend, even if you tell me that you’re over your crush.’ Marinette’s dumbfounded at that. First Kagami says that she likes her, then she says Adrien had (or has?) a crush on her? It’s almost too much for her to handle.

‘So? How about it? Us three together?’ Adrien smiles at that.

‘Yeah, okay.’ Marinette nods, grinning. They finish their ice-cream together and walk the rest of the way hand in hand. After all, Kagami has two hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first time I've written this particular ship before so I hope I got the dynamics right. It took me literally forever to think of those flavours for the ice-cream but if you have any better ideas for Adrien, tell me and I might change it bc I think gooseberry is a kinda dumb flavour. Either way, I hope you liked it :) 
> 
> My ml tumblr is @idiots-to-lovers if you wanna check that out too (my main is @medusawiththesnekhair).


End file.
